medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Qw3rty!/Medal of Honor: Warfighter at E3
The EA Press Conference got to tease us with a short gameplay video from MoH:Warfighter. More video is expected to be shown later in the week, and I will upload a video and pictures of the gameplay once one is available. Showcased Day 1 *A several minute gameplay from the campaign, in Somalia, playing as the character Stump from Task Force Mako. There is a small drone available for use. (Stump gets shot) *There is a dynamic action breaching sequence, which players can seemingly choose how they want to breach, from the weapon, to the incapacitator *The wonderful power of the new Frostbite 2.0 engine to the series. *A new trailer of multiplayer showing the blue vs blue type engagements. It showcases the multiplayer skins of most of the multiplayer factions, there is also quite a bit of destruction in the game. The drone from the campaign is there, there is a jet overhead, several guns, a mortar with a controllable round, a portable recon plane that the player can throw, and many guns. *Not like anyone would care, but there is a new Linkin Park song, so they are sure to return along with Warfighter. Day 2 So far, several multiplayer things have been confirmed via live chat with one of the managers at Danger close, including the return of Score Chains, Class specific Weapons, Sector Control and Combat Mission are due to return. And a new badass grenade called the Spider Grenade. Like i said, more can be expected in the following E3 days, hopefully more gameplay. This game looks to be the best of the series Video Gallery Campaign Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 13.jpg|RC Drone down Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 12.jpg|RC Drone under fire Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 11.jpg|RC Drone Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 10.jpg|RC Drone Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 9.jpg|Explosion following lazing Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 8.jpg|SOFLAM lazing Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 7.jpg|dynamic breaching Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 6.jpg|Aiming down the sight, also blood on screen Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 5.jpg|Stump gets shot Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 4.jpg|Sniper glare Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 3.jpg|In the water Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 2.jpg|leaving the Zodiac Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 1.jpg|Beginning of show Multiplayer Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 22.jpg|For Honor, For Country Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 21.jpg|SOFLAM Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 20.jpg|Grappling Grenade? Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 19.jpg|Throwing Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 18.jpg|The Glock Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 17.jpg|Unknown SMG/Carbine. Possibly MP7A1 Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 16.jpg|Using the goggles Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 15.jpg|RC Bot and dead SFOD-D player Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 14.jpg|Action Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 13.jpg|Thrown Recon plane Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 12.jpg|Unknown LMG Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 11.jpg|Unknown LMG Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 10.jpg|Explosion Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 9.jpg|Sniping with sniper rifle Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 8.jpg|Sniper Rifle with Linkin Park song Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 7.jpg|Gameplay Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 6.jpg|SFOD-D Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 5.jpg|SAS Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 4.jpg|SEAL Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 3.jpg|GROM Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 2.jpg|OGA Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 1.jpg|Spetsnaz Alfa Group AA12.jpg AA12 E3 screenshot Warfighter.jpg Warfighter Multiplayer E3 AUG.jpg MK 19 firing.jpg My apologies for these very low quality photos. Category:Blog posts Category:News